To Love Playmaker
by yuman28
Summary: One shot- What would happen if lala when she came to earth was helped by Playmaker instead of Yuki Rito.


**Hello everyone is my fanfic crossover between To Love Ru and Yugioh Vrains. I'm proud to say that I think it's the first crossover between To love ru and + yugioh vrians to see now I hope you enjoy it.**

**And if you like it leave it in the comments so that it will be a continuation in history, or it will stay as a one shot forever.**

* * *

With the death of AI at the hands of Playmaker the world lived in peace but life goes on for our heroes, and Fujiki Yusaku had to start working, after all one way or another he has to bring the bread to his table. And he just knew how to duel, hack and make hot dogs.

He found a job as a security guard in a sister city to Den City, Sainan City. It turns out that because of lack of budget and not hiring regular police, they decided to save the budget by hiring Vrains' hero, Playmaker who is famous for saving the world 3 times. (Against Hanoi, against Bohman and against AI).

Through Akira Zaizen they contacted Playmaker and made a deal, Playmaker was even allowed to keep his secret identity.

Playmaker had been in town for 3 months and had already reduced the city's crime rate to 98 percent, and the other 2 percent was its school principal.

* * *

"Wake up Fujiki-Kun the class is over" - spoke her classmate Haruna Sairenji blushing as she had an embarrassing statement for him.

"Thank you Sairenji-San"- After the I.A. incident, Yusaku decided to be more social and start remembering the names of his classmates.

"Fujiki-Kun would like to go out with me." With all her embarrassment on the air she finished her statement.

I'm sorry Haruna-San but Fujiki-Kun left right after thanking you," said her friend Risa Momioka and she was right, she opened her eyes and Yusaku Fujiki was gone, after all, for a socialite like Yusaku Fujiki to know names is already socializing too much

Ahh-gimio in defeat.

Fujiki-Kun is too elusive," said his other friend Mio Sawada.

* * *

In his new apartment Yusaku was trying to fix Roboppy who was destroyed in the AI rebellion, but Yusaku still had a lot of work to do at the time he was alarmed as an intruder.

Someone was in his bathroom, quickly placed his deck on his dueling disk and placed his hand in front of the forced duel button.

He went to the bathroom and in his shower there was a beautiful naked woman in his shower, with pink hair and a tail.

"What planet am I on?"

"The earth and why don't you have any clothes"-

"Teleportation can only transport living beings"-

When Yusaku went to ask more she was no longer there.

Yusaku went to her room and found her with clothes on and an arrogant robot.

"Who that human is doesn't look bored"-

So it is true I never asked your name, but where are my manners I am Lala Deviluke and this robot is my creation Peke who is my walking wardrobe he changes my clothes"

Lala got naked in front of Yusaku and Peke created new clothes for her.

"I'm Fujiki, Fujiki Yusaku" - still embarrassed

"I'm escaping from someone who wants to kidnap me, you'll help me Yusaku" - I asked for help Lala.

"I refuse, if you want help go to the police station and ask for Playmaker" Yusaku had to do that because of his secret identity he had to look as selfless as possible.

"Ok I'm coming" - Lala went out the door she didn't expect Yusaku to help her anyway.

When Lala left Yusaku pressed the hidden button on her deck and became the perfect Playmaker image thanks to the new solid vision technology, however one detail that Yusaku didn't like was that it brought pain to duels in the real world.

* * *

Lala had arrived in front of the police station and in front of her were two men.

"Princess Lala let's have a duel if we win you come with us and if you win you stay here"-

"I can't leave my deck behind so I can escape"-

"Then by the rules of the duel when you leave your deck behind you lose"-

However, according to the rules of this planet if you want to take her away"- A man jumped behind the shadows and landed in front of Lala, he was the undefeated Playmaker.

Playmaker activated the Forced Duel button and luckily one of the guards forgot his deck and collapsed after all not having a deck was an instant defeat in a forced duel.

**Duel**

**Playmaker: 4000 life points**

**vs**

**Royal guard:4000 life points**

"You may have beaten my partner but Lord Gil personally gave me a copy of a powerful letter to take to the princess"-

"So you won't mind if I go first if I don't control monsters I can summon Linkslayer, then I invoke the normal Cyberse Wizard and activate the Backup Secretary effect if I control a cyber monstrou I can summon it"-

**Linkslayer 2000 ATK 600 DEF**

**Cyberse Wizard 1800 ATK 800 DEF**

**Backup Secretary 1200 ATK 800 DEF**

"Now appears circuit that guides us to the future the invocation conditions are 2 monstrous of effect, appears Link 3 Decode Talker"

**Decode Talker 2300 ATK Link 3 arrowheads [up] [down-left] [down-right**]

"And I place two cards, I finish my turn"

"It's my turn, I steal and it's Lord Gil's card." Lala frowned at that.

"I play the ancient rules that allow me to summon a strong monster without paying tribute and I choose the White Dragon with Blue Eyes"

**White Dragon with Blue Eyes 3000 ATK 2500 DEF**

"It's strong but you don't know how to use it"-

"What if you laugh after this Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroys Decode Talker"-

"I activate my trap card Parallel port armor, Decode Talker cannot be destroyed in battle"-

"But you still suffer harm"-

**Playmaker: 3300 life points**

**vs**

**Royal guard:4000 life points**

"My shift's over. What do you think, wimp?"

"I think you're not worthy of being called a duelist"-

"You're only saying that because you're losing"-

"There are 3 reasons why you're not worthy of being called a Duelist, 1st you called the best of your deck too early if it's defeated leaving you at a great disadvantage, 2nd you didn't put anything in to protect it so I can easily destroy it and 3rd you underestimate my card face down and that card will defeat you, I play Protron from my hand"

**Protron 100 ATK 100 DEF**

"circuit appears to guide us into the future summoning conditions is a level 1 monster appears Linkuriboh"

**Linkuriboh 300 ATK Link 1 arrowhead [below]**

"He's very cute." I exclaim a cheerful Lala.

"And now appears for the last time circuit that guides us the invocation conditions are two monsters, I put Linkuriboh and Decode Talker materials appears Link 4 Firewall Dragon"

**Firewall Dragon 2500 ATK Link 4 arrowheads [up] [down] [right] [left]**

"That dragon looks invincible," exclaimed Lala at the sight of such a powerful card.

"Or I'm not lost, wait a second the Blue-Eyes White Dragon has more attack than Firewall Dragon"

"I activate my upside down trap, Cynet Regression when I call for Link I can destroy a card in the field and pick your dragon, and then I draw a card"

"Shit, I'll get fired, one moment I'll still have life points left after the Dragon Firewall attack, I have a chance."

"I don't think I activate the parallel port armor graveyard effect by banishing it and two link monsters and Firewall Dragon can attack twice"

"Nani"

"Go Firewall Dragon storm attack"

**Playmaker: 3300 life points**

**vs**

**Royal Guard:0 life points**

**Playmaker Wins**

The guards returned to Planet Deviluke by forced teleportation in defeat.

Playmaker left right after winning the duel.

And Lala...

* * *

"Please Yusaku help me find Playmaker, I want to marry him"-

Yusaku's first reaction was to slam the door in his face, but Lala's strength would not allow it.

"Ok if you can pay half the rent you can live in this apartment as long as you find Playmaker" - I speak a sleepy Yusaku.

"Yeah"

"How Playmaker thinks he can keep my daughter from me go to earth bring Lala and kill Playmaker Zastin"-

"If Lord Gil"-

"I told you to stop calling me that. Use my other name."

"Understood Mr. Seto Kaiba"

* * *

**And this is the end of Yugioh Vrains' and To Love Ru's One shot. I'm proud to say that I was the first one to do such a crossover and that they think he wants to continue it or leave it as a One shot for eternity.**


End file.
